1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer, a molding of the copolymer and a process for producing the copolymer.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A molding formed by extrusion molding of an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer is used quite often as a film or sheet in packaging of foods, pharmaceuticals and sundry goods. An ethylene-α-olefin copolymer used in this application requires good moldability such as low extrusion load and process stability. For example, it has been proposed to copolymerize ethylene with 1-butene with a catalyst prepared by adding a catalyst component prepared by adding an organic aluminoxy compound after addition of triisobutylaluminum to silica, and next, reacting bis(indenyl)ethane, n-butyllithium and zirconium tetrachloride, to obtain an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer (e.g. JP04-213309A). However, a molding formed from the above ethylene-α-olefin copolymer showed poor appearance due to glaring and was not fully satisfied.